


Eyes the color of wine, and a smile brighter than the sun

by UnholyKrow



Series: String of Fate [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Imagines, One Shot, Soulmate AU, Swapfell, Technically?, babybones au?, both of you are kids, does 13 count as babybones?, string of fate AU, surface AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyKrow/pseuds/UnholyKrow
Summary: You are twelve years old, and you have a string tied around your pinkie finger.And then you turn thirteen.





	Eyes the color of wine, and a smile brighter than the sun

Imagine that you’re twelve years old, and you have a string tied around your pinkie finger. You’re young enough that the color is dark, you don’t know if your soulmate is a platonic, romantic, or rival, but you know that you love them no matter who they are anyways. You could only hope that they loved you too.

You’re twelve years old, and you live in a small town, in a huge neighborhood. The houses are spread apart, with trees hiding them away from prying eyes, but your house is backed up by nothing but trees, trees, a creak, and even more trees. There is absolutely nothing behind there.

You are twelve years old, nearly thirteen and you love to go out and explore the woods with your friends. You managed to convince your mom to let you and your friends build a small “fort”, all by yourselves, with the help of a survival book that you damn near religiously read. You’re so small, and the world is so big, anything could happen, and you wanted to be prepared for any outrageously impossible apocolyspe your mind could come up with.

Your string is still dark, you and your friends giggle over it in the dark of the night, in the fort that your mom had deemed safe enough to camp out in. Its midnight, finally your thirteenth birthday, and you’re so exhausted that you can’t keep your eyes open any longer, but you watch the string wiggle and tremble, and wonder why your soulmate is moving around so late at night. You hope that they aren’t suffering from nightmares.

The next morning you and your friends trudge back into the house early in the morning, your mom had just finished icing the cake and she welcomes all of you in the house with a warm and gentle smile. Breakfast is cake, like it had been since your dad left, and that was okay. He still called sometimes but you were bitter, so you never talked to him.

Cake, presents, and your friends insist on biking to the river that was a few streets over and deeper into the woods than you liked, but your mom said it was okay.

Your string was going a different direction than it normally did.

You never expected to run into him, you nearly didn’t have enough time to break before he was suddenly in front of you.

He was a skeleton, and his eyelights were the color of wine and you knew that you loved him. He wore a fluffy looking red turtle neck with a single cream stripe, with a hoodie on top, black skinny jeans, and what you guessed to be combat boots.

He looked back down at his hand, his eyes trailed along the string, and then back up at you, “found you, dearest.”

Your friends where whispering behind you, but you didn’t care, all you could think about was how cute he looked when he smiled.


End file.
